


The Perils of Being a Team Leader

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, J'onn has a Terrible Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Beetle</i>," he snapped, took in a deep breath as Ted stared at him "...While I am very glad that you have found happiness with each other, I do not need to hear every single detail of said happiness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Being a Team Leader

"And then I-"

" _Beetle_ ," he snapped, took in a deep breath as Ted stared at him "...While I am very glad that you have found happiness with each other, I do not need to hear every single detail of said happiness."

"Oh," Ted blinked for a second. Almost instinctively, he found himself bracing... "Not even the part where-"

"Beetle!" He yelled, watched Ted jump a little at the volume. He'd feel worse about that, but considering what the past hour had been like he was going to give himself a pass, "not even that part, not even _any_ part. I trust you. I am ready to take your assertion that you are happy, and leave it at that."

"But, J'onn-"

" _No_ ," he hissed, had to take several deep breaths in the aftermath of his rage, "we already have one Guy Gardner, Beetle. We do not need another person who overshares every single detail of his life with the team."

Ted seemed to consider this for a second - and then, very slowly, started to pout.

Honestly, he _was_ starting to understand why Batman was the way he was. This whole team leader thing was on the very edge of _unbearable_.


End file.
